Ink and Pastels
by Ink Kissed
Summary: He was a whirlwind of intrigue, skin smeared with the residue of his pastels. Conquering her heart and pouring color into her achromatic world. AU. SasuSaku.
1. I - Meet

**_Ink and Pastels:_**

_I. Meet._

_The array of colors all fluttered around her. Fragments of his sketches peppered the ground beneath her feet. "Drawing something so beautiful is too agonizing." _

_'_

_'_

_'_

Sakura was cold.

The wind was howling around her, casting about a plethora of leaves and other pieces of debris.

The city of Konoha was bright tonight. The season of fall had slowly crept out and the days were growing colder. Leaves were trickling down from the trees. Flashes of reds, oranges, and browns surrounded her everywhere.

Lights seemed to twinkle in the illumination of the dark night sky. Stars were plastered across the black and dark blue canvas it offered. The moon was incandescent, beaming down on the citizens.

She hugged herself tighter, hoping that her embrace would block out the frigid breeze. She shoved her hands in the sleeves of her red fleece coat. A feeling of warmth was aided extremely by her knee-high light brown boots, where her feet were covered in fuzzy blue socks. Her boots clanked with each step she took on the cobblestone sidewalk.

Walking home alone. At night. Due to her prior engagement that evening being a complete fluke.

She had gone on a date.

That was awful. Terrible. Horrendous. Mortifying. She was sure she could spend the whole evening trek back to her apartment complex with a nasty list of adjectives for how her night had gone.

First of all, she hadn't even given her consent to this outing with Sai - a coworker of her roommate's who obviously had not seen that they were most definitely not compatible for one another.

Secondly, he had been late. And when he had the audacity to finally show up he didn't even apologize. He seemed to gaze upon her as though she was the one in the wrong.

Conversation was fleeting. Awkward and disinterested.

The dinner was bland. Too many small courses, she would have much rather settled down in the coffee shop - Buns and Beans that her friend Tenten owned - and eaten a cheese burger then to of repeated that meal.

Thirdly, he hadn't even payed. Not that she was rude enough not to offer but it was the first date, men were always supposed to pay.

Having been completely outraged, she simply smiled at him and left. Now here she was clad in a sparkly cream dress, stained with droplets of wine from having risen too quickly from her chair, and completely miserable.

Sakura sighed morosely, pushing up the strand of her black purse higher on her shoulder.

She wanted some coffee.

Maybe a nice long bubble bath and a thick novel to accompany her. And after that a thick glass of wine and she could snuggle in her covers while movies droned in the background noise of her room.

She didn't even know why her roommate bothered setting her up on these stupid dates.

They always ended in a disaster.

She was never interested in any of these men. She had high standards and none of them seemed to fit with her mental check list. Or wanted to.

And yet she continued to let her best friend draw her into these complicated situations. She just supposed maybe one of these times it could finally work out. The fiftieth time was the charm, right? Right.

She tucked a wispy strand of pastel pink hair behind her ear. She had even gotten all fancied up. Slightly short hair that just barely touched her shoulders rolled into curls at the bottom. A side braid on the right part of her head led to a silver flower clip.

She who never wore make up, at least not as much as Ino - her roommate - had applied a thin line of black eyeliner above her upper eyelashes, sparkling gold eye shadow, and a thick coating of black mascara on her light eyelashes.

And for what.

It had all been pointless.

She even ruined one of her favorite dresses. The stain would take forever to get out, if it even would cooperate.

Kami.

She really wanted some coffee.

And that cheeseburger.

What a night.

_'_

'

'

Her knuckles raked on the glass front doors of Buns and Beans.

Sakura was standing outside the coffee shop and bakery with a pained expression on her face. One of her hands was clenched into a fist and was slammed up against the now finger-printed smudged surface.

"Come on Tenny, why couldn't you have stayed open fifteen extra minutes? All I wanted was some coffee. Well...that and a cheeseburger. Maybe some pie. Not really sure about that yet - " She continued to ramble to the door which was obviously going to stay locked. The interior was pitch black. Not a flicker of light could be seen, except the reflections of car headlights and street lamps.

She ignored the weird and possibly amused stares she knew she was being plastered with as people walked past her.

It was eleven at night.

She was cold. And tired. And simply hungry.

She couldn't fathom how her friend couldn't have possibly known that and kept her business open for an extended amount of time. Groaning and grumbling against the door, she halted in her melodramatic performance at the snide chuckle coming a few feet away from her.

Turning her head in the direction of the noise, she blinked.

A man was sitting on a park bench positioned beneath a kousa dogwood. The ankle of his left black pant clad leg was resting on his right kneecap. A thick book was sprawled across his lap.

He was utterly gorgeous but Sakura merely ignored that thought for the moment.

What kind of person sat on a bench at eleven o'clock at night in the bleak cold reading a novel?

This idiot.

His hair was dark. Upturned in all different angles, a messy blend of wayward strands and what she knew were probably small curls. He was wrapped up in a smooth black peacoat, a thick blue scarf tightly secured around his neck. The street lamp above him highlighted his tight jawline, the pretty cheekbones, the light trace of stubble on his chin, the thin lips that were pulled into quite an amused but slightly mocking smirk.

His hands were folded atop the book, his knuckles straining from the tension of his grip.

Had he been sitting there watching her the whole time?

Creep.

"Talking to inanimate objects might appear as signs of insanity." Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she tried to compose herself.

"Sitting on a bench at night watching strangers wither in agony might appear as signs of a pedophile." She quipped in response, taking small steps down the three mini step staircase, her hands tightly gripping both sides of the white iron railing.

One of his dark eyebrows quirked upward at her words interlaced with a slight hostility. "Bad night, princess?" He lowered his foot towards the ground. He gestured at the wide berth of space on the bench beside him.

"Bad isn't a colorful enough word to describe how my night was, handsome." She plopped herself beside him on the bench, completely disregarding all the warning bells firing off in her skull. He could be out here to kill her.

He could be out here to rape her.

Or.

He could just be a normal human man sitting on a bench and enjoying a good book while watching fall overtake Konoha.

A montage of possibilities fluctuated around in her head, her beryl green eyes peering off into the expanse of the street, slightly damp due to the earlier unanticipated onslaught of rain droplets.

She didn't notice the way the man beside her was trying to hold back the humor that was threatening to take over his face. His dark eyes were lit with this absolute fascination towards her reactions and possible tendencies to run off on tangents in her own mind.

"Well. What do you say to us in the morning at a reasonable hour when this establishment is open grabbing a cup of coffee and you can discuss it? Unless you have an appointment to be admitted for your condition." She blinked at the words that tumbled from his lips. Internally swooned at the deep voice that enveloped those words, the very faint unidentifiable accent that licked the undertones of his annunciation.

"Ignoring your jabs at my mentality, and all the possibilities that you are the crazy one and aren't going to follow me home and kill me - I say alright. I'll see you at nine o'clock."

"Hn." Was that even a word? She frowned at the ground. Her lips parted in confusion, ready to berate him and his vocabulary - when she noticed him halfway down the street, book tucked neatly under his arm.

She sighed to herself.

What a night, indeed.

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"What? _I set you up with Sai - which I'm totally sorry about Forehead, I didn't know he was such an anti-socialist, really - and you end up on a breakfast date with a seemingly bang-able hunk?"

"You could phrase it that way." She listened to Ino babble for a few minutes about how this was incredible, and how she was so lucky and why didn't she have a boyfriend yet?

She had been living with Ino in their small two bedroom, one bathroom apartment for about four years. Ino owned a small flower shop in the middle of eighth street - Buns and Beans was on the corner of sixteenth - and teached at a dance studio owned by a woman named Anko (who was like a crazy aunt to the both of them, always inviting them over for dinner at her fiance Kakashi's house) on tenth. She seemed busier than herself who worked part time at the hospital, straining to obtain her medical degree to become a doctor.

It was often rough trying to get by but they made it work together. They both worked long hours on end every week, and occasionally found the time to enjoy themselves. Generally with their gang of friends that consisted of Tenten, whom owned Buns and Beans. Tenten was certainly someone you couldn't forget. She had sharp brown eyes, and signature buns on each side of her head that concealed the beautiful waves of caramel colored hair Sakura knew she had. She was exceptional at baking, and harbored a secret interest in weapons, the origins of how that came to be she was still puzzled over.

The one thing that made Tenten such a character was that she didn't date. Sakura could go on for hours about the many failed mistrials of her love life and Tenten would listen to her rants, always offering advice.

But.

She never talked about her own love life. Sakura had heard she had been engaged once, but that it had ended badly due to the death of her parents on the night of the engagement but she had never inquired any details. She knew Tenten would share her story when she was ready. That perhaps she was still in love with the man she had been engaged to and that was why she didn't date.

Then there was Hinata. She was the epitome of bashful. She was a shy kindergarten teacher, with long cobalt hair and shocking opaque white-violet eyes. Hinata was shy, and was like the mother of the group. She was the one who mended the fights, offered her house when everyone wanted to sleep over and discuss the latest hassles of work.

And finally, Karin. She was a spitfire. Bright crimson hair, fiery crimson eyes to match and a sharp tongue. Karin worked as a lawyer and was the busiest out of the whole group. She barely had any free time - especially on top of dealing with her off and on relationship with her boyfriend Suigetsu who had his own sharp wit. They were perfect for each other. They just fought too much and worked too hard to solve their problems. Suigetsu owned an auto shop with Ino's boy-toy Kiba and another man who supposedly was moving back after having lived in Oto for college.

Shaking off her reminiscing, she slipped her feet into her white lace flats. She had let her hair run down freely, the ends still tended to curl out creating this messy feel to her hair. She let it be, hooking dangling silver feather earrings into the pierced holes in her ear.

Ino was fluttering about, trying to find all the things she needed before she had to depart to the dance studio for an intense session teaching fifth graders how to pirouette. Sakura rearranged her light gray sweater, wiping her hands on her pale blue jeans.

"You'd better tell me all the details, Forehead. Better yet, call me on my lunch break. I'll hopefully see you for dinner later, ciao!" Sakura shook her head at the mass of long blonde hair that rushed out the front door.

Eight o'clock.

Just an hour until she went to meet this peculiar stranger on the bench.

_'_

_'_

_'_

The strong aroma of coffee filled her nostrils as her shoes quietly headed their way from the cobblestone sidewalk into Buns and Beans, hesitating just briefly before realizing there were people inside and the sign indicated it was indeed open.

The bristling wind safely behind her, a pest vanquished for the moment as she was able to take solace in the confines of the shop - she made her way to her usual spot by the large bay window.

Plopping herself into the cushioned red leather chair, she tossed her black purse into the empty chair next to her. Beryl green eyes glanced outside the window, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, her fingers lightly tapping the side of her left cheek.

It was eight forty-five.

Her leg bounced against the floor.

Eyes constantly flickering towards the entrance of the door to see if someone had walked in, even though the bell above the door would jingle if someone had.

Giving up, she directed her attention around. There was still the same leather seats, cushioned just right but with slight tears from the overuse. The white brick walls were pristine, lined with bookshelves and assortments of posters and other memorabilia like trophies from Tenten's childhood and newspaper clippings of the success of the business since its opening.

The window she peered out of was slightly steamy from the warmth of the plethora of coffee machines grinding up the beans and hissing with the release of the intoxicating fluids.

Snippets of conversation filled her ears from the mouths of the mass hordes of people that were already in the vicinity, a few empty tables appearing that needed to be cleaned.

Tucking stray wisps of pastel pink hair behind her pierced ears she brushed away her bangs from her eyes. Her white teeth slowly chewed on the inside corner of her mouth - a bad habit she still couldn't rid herself from.

Her attention was grabbed from her mulling over the sheer indication that this was just a joke and she should head home by a large white cup of steaming coffee being placed in front of her, along with a bagel toasted and dotted with a hefty smudge of cream cheese.

"You know me so well." A large grin plastered itself on her face as she stared at Tenten.

"Of course I do, stupid. Plus you order sort of the same thing every morning. Mix it up sometimes. But yeah, enjoy. How'd your date go? With the idiot Sigh that Pig set you up with, right?"

"Sai. Ugh. I don't feel like talking about last night, Tenny. It was embarrassing. Come over later?"

"Tch. Sure, sure. See you later, Sak!"

She watched Tenten depart into the back confines of the shop, and froze when she noticed a familiar figure perched in the back corner booth. His head was perched over the table, his wind-blown hair more styled into a gelled back wave this morning.

She gawked when she noticed the black ink plastered all over his arms, indicated since he had his dark green long sleeves pushed up to his forearms. A few short stray black strands of hair lingered along his forehead and into his eyes which she noticed him irritably push back. He seemed to be drawing she assumed, noticing the black smears on the pads of his fingers.

Standing up - she stumbled a few seconds, having to grip the edge of the table to stable herself - she made her way over to where he was sitting. She slid into the booth seat across from him, her purse resting beside her. She gently held her coffee cup in her hands, having left her bagel at the table by accident.

Leaning forward slightly, she caught a glimpse of bright pink and a mass shading of different colored flowers before the sketchbook she had been suspiciously staring down at was yanked away from her view. Scowling, she fixated the culprit with a glare.

"Excuse you, I was looking at that. Mind putting it back on the table?"

"Hn."

"Hn isn't a word. I suggest you expand your vocabulary, buy a dictionary."

"Good morning to you too, Sakura. Right? I'm assuming Sak' is a shortened version."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course he had been eavesdropping. She disregarded the fact that it must have meant that he had noticed her walk in and he had been entirely fixated on her, instead focusing on how to pick on him.

"It's rude to listen to a conversation you aren't a part of, Picasso."

"It's rude to pry into someone else's drawings, princess."

"My name _isn't _princess. It's Sakura."

"Aa. Sasuke." She took a moment to digest the sound of his name, running it over in her mind. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. She hoped the whirling mass of moths attacking the pits of her stomach was because she needed to go to the bathroom.

She noticed he had folded his sketchbook closed, hiding it in the area of space beside him in the booth. He didn't seem to mind the smears of pastel littering his fingertips. Licks of color of pastel she could see were decked along his wrists, where his tattoos started. Intricate black lines, depicting what seemed like a garden of flowers. But she couldn't tell for sure as he had shoved his sleeves back down.

She sent a deadpan expression in his direction of which he just stared at her calmly. A steaming mug of coffee lay filled to the brim near the napkin holder. He must have been so engrossed in his drawing he hadn't noticed his coffee being dropped off.

Sakura took an elongated sip of her cup of coffee, relishing in the warmth it spread through her insides. The rich, strong taste that filled her mouth.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"He didn't pay? Moron."

"Exactly. I mean I don't think the guy should have to pay all the time, but the first date? It's just courteous. Then yeah, that's how I came here. I didn't realize how late it was. What were you doing outside anyway? Stalking young women to get them to drink coffee with you?" He smirked and she sighed.

They had been sitting in the booth for about an hour and a half, just discussing how her night had gone.

Sasuke wasn't really a man of many words nor expressions but she found herself amused by the reactions he did give off. It made her want to find out more about him.

"Reading. I enjoy reading outside this time of year. Meeting you like this was pure luck," She felt her cheeks flush slightly, her teeth chewing lightly on the corner of her lip again. As she tried to gather her thoughts, he reached back to draw on his black peacoat. She tried not to watch the way his muscles tightened beneath his sweater. "Aa. Well as much as I'd enjoy continuing this debate with words, I have to get to work."

He rose from the seat, stuffing the sketchbook into a black messenger bag that must have been on the floor. He noticed Tenten nearing them and the corner of his lip turned upwards. When she reached the table he took that moment to leave, leaving Sakura a gaping mess.

"Well Sakura, I'd say this breakfast date was more of a success than last night, huh?"

"What?"

"He wanted me to give you this." Tenten handed her the receipt as well as a small piece of ripped white sketchbook paper that he had written on. She laughed as she watched the flush of crimson flood her friends' cheeks and left her to read the note Sasuke had left her.

_Princess - _

_I'd say our first date was a success, wouldn't you?_

_I paid as courteous men do when on the first date. _

_I anticipate you enjoyed our time spent together, so I have included the address where I work if you would like to see me again sometime. _

_I'd give you my number so you could hear my lovely voice but aa, I don't know you that well enough yet. _

_Sasuke. _

She shoved the receipt into the depths of her purse, shoving her hands into the palms of her hands as she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. This man was simply infuriating. First date? That was nonsense. They knew nothing about each other. Except their names. And well he knew about things she liked to do on dates, and she knew that he liked to draw and read books and drink coffee. And okay. Well. Still. Flustered, she exhaled sharply and tried not to let a smile creep it's way onto her face as it so badly wanted to do.

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Naruto.<em>

_This idea creeped up on me and I had to write it down._

_I hope you enjoy (:_


	2. II - Date

**_Ink and Pastels:_**

_II. Date._

_She stared, stricken with amazement, at the cobalt and black marks that infiltrated each and every book sprawled in the crevices of his room. Thoughts, feelings, disagreements he had to write down. Had to commit and make a part of the literature he possessed. _

_'_

_'_

_'_

Sakura stood outside the bookstore, pondering.

She wondered if she should go inside.

Did she want to? Maybe.

Would he remember her? After their coffee 'date' she had been contemplating going to the bookstore address he had given her for a few days. Hastily written on that piece of sketchbook paper with his slanted handwriting.

She riffled over the tons of reasons why she didn't think she should go:

She had to work - not until next week.

She didn't know where the bookstore was - he had written the address down for a reason, with simplistically clear directions.

She was creeped out by his sheer confidence - well no. She kind of admired that characteristic he possessed.

So after much squabbling with Ino over the stupid excuses that she so apparently had concocted, here she was. Standing outside the bookstore Books 'n Things, pacing back and forth several times.

Occasionally glancing into the depths of the two-story shop, where she could see people bustling about as they perused for their next ideal piece of written work. The wooden railing that led a two-step incline towards the front door was covered in ivy and white daisies.

She nervously chewed on an inside corner of her bottom lip. Irritating her gums as she tried to make a consensual decision.

He clearly wanted her to see him in his element. Working. Surrounded by literature. She had always enjoyed reading herself, though she hadn't much free time to herself lately to actually curl up with a great novel.

Yet here she was.

Wasting time by shifting her weight from one brown boot clad foot to the other. Trying to devise a carefully calculated plan to casually walk in and peruse - without really actually looking at the books.

The sky was a limpid light cerulean, blots of white clouds pasted here and there of random shapes she never could distinguish.

Bright flecks of sunlight peeped through the gaps in the trees, stippling the sidewalks with many different shaped shadows. The wind had calmed down slightly the past few days, now just breezing past like a soft trickle.

Leaves were slowly spiraling downwards.

A slight mist was spread across the horizon, hazing the view of the numerous billboard signs in the far distance.

It was early. For a Saturday morning.

At least to her. Nine-fifteen was still a bit early to be walking around the streets aimlessly. As she had been doing for a good fifteen minutes before she had stumbled upon the wooden sign peeking out behind a tree - one could hardly see it unless they squinted.

Steeling herself, she inhaled a quick moment before she relaxed her shoulders. She took the few footsteps she needed to reach the door. Grasping the brass handle, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Success. She had triumphantly squandered a good chunk of time where she could of been sleeping or completing her notes on her fifteen page report, maybe even spending some extra volunteer work at the hospital by being stressed out if she should go inside a bookstore. Where it was possible he wasn't even working a shift this early.

The bookstore was huge. Tall shelves filled with a variety of different sized books. Diverse colored spines. Both paper and hardback bounded. Even sections split into the disparate genres.

She was in awe.

Cream painted walls. Crisp maple hardwood floors. Minimal decorations, just simple posters depicting nature and pictures of food such as fruit.

Adjacent to the door was a line of registers. Two were occupied with employees, whom already looked exhausted and in anticipation for the shift to come to an end. A huge circular showcase displayed new releases, the hottest magazines, brochures, and even store merchandise.

She could only imagine what the rest of the bookstore appeared like.

Sauntering down the aisles nonchalantly her bright eyes scanned the perimeter, every nook and cranny she passed, for any signs of Sasuke. Not that she was looking for him if someone were to ask her.

The black leggings she wore felt too tight against her thighs. Washed-out carmine sweater too huge, enveloping her hands if she dangled her arms by her sides - which she had to do, her leggings had no pockets.

She had conveniently forgotten her coat when Ino not so gently shoved her outside their apartment, ordering her to find this man. To bow down to the ground in thankfulness for purchasing her an already discounted coffee. And to beg for another date.

She snorted to herself. That was hardly a date. She'd conquered the majority of the discussion portion and hardly acquired a detail about him.

Red fingernails wiped sweaty palms on the sides of her pants as she stepped over a pile of books dumped unceremoniously on the ground, perhaps a lazy employee was going to come back to stack them later.

Her bangs were braided back along the right side of her head, above her ear. She had straightened her hair, slim pink strands trying to stretch so desperately past her shoulders.

Only a light amount of black mascara on her upper and lower eyelashes. Red lip-gloss glazed over her lips to match her sweater. Same feather earrings she had worn to the coffee shop.

Swerving around aisles, she trekked up a spiral staircase that led to another level of shelved books. Her eyes roamed towards a small in-store restaurant, then over the sign indicating the art section where she caught a blur of black and blue. Pausing in place for a few seconds, she swallowed thickly.

Regaining feeling in her body, she progressed in the direction of the section for art. Photography books assaulted her vision, documentation of famous artists and self-help books on how to draw. Mirth flickered across her face at the range of titles the books contained 'Drawing for Dummies', 'When In Doubt, Stick Figure It', 'Lines, Lines, Lines'.

Her boots came to a halt when they bumped against a leg.

Sasuke was perched on the floor. His back against a bookcase, his left leg outstretched towards the other shelf. His right leg was tucked beneath the bend below his left kneecap. His muddled hair back to it's original design. Torso fixated with a navy cardigan vest pulled over a striped long sleeved black and white plaid dress shirt.

His head was inclined forward, poured over a thick novel. Sakura's eyelashes fluttered a few moments as she tried to grapple with his actions. One of his hands was rapidly darting a pen across the margins of the page he was currently fixated on.

Black ink slathered the starched pages. She could see his slanted writing, his flecks of thought covering the corners and sides of the pages.

"What are you doing? Desecrating the book like that. Books are meant to be read, not crumpled, creased or written upon." The negligible curve of his lips didn't go unnoticed.

He didn't cease in his conquest to litter the page as his lips parted, "Hn. Disagreed. I own the book, I can write all over it if I please."

She tossed her hands in the air as she exhaled a blast of frustration - a puff of carbon dioxide. Leaning carefully against the shelf closest to her, she peered below at him disapprovingly. Metaphorical daggers were piercing his flesh from the sheer force of her diabolical stare.

"Aren't you supposed to be working? This is a serious lack of work ethic, buddy."

He halted the pen that was producing ink onto the page he had currently paused upon. It was already half daubed. He lifted his head, dark eyes stealing away her breath when his gaze met hers.

A moment of silence passed between them.

The books stayed still where they were while witnessing their heated staring contest.

One minute seemed to pass.

Her scintillating eyes were challenging him; daring him to look away. His book lay forgotten in his lap, the pen tucked behind his ear. One of his eyebrows did that wicked things where it quirked up as though wondering why she even bothered taxing him.

Three more minutes to tack on the wasted time tally.

A voice entered the premises, popping their privately constructed bubble "The teme - No. What - yes, I know. I can't _find _Sasuke, you idiot. How is he supposed to check up on that if he's gone MIA? He always runs off to read when it's slow like this." A ray of sunshine appeared in Sakura's line of vision. She squinted, believing she was seeing things, a bit delirious perhaps due to not having any breakfast that morning.

She internally sighed in relief as it indeed came to be a man. He was tall. Striking ruffled blonde hair, strands that poked out on all sides as though literal rays of the burning sun. Whisker-like scars stitched across his cheeks. Electrically shocking blue eyes stared at her, the phone he was holding dropping by his side. A large blazing grin overtook his face as he tossed the phone directly against Sasuke's chest - making the aforementioned victim grunt.

"Teme! Who is this? All this time I think you go off to read and here you are mentally undressing this beauty with your eyes. You sly devil, you." Sakura could see the irritation cross Sasuke's face but noted the affection he held for this probable friend in his eyes as he sneered in his direction. His lips opened to retort but she beat him to it.

"Sakura Haruno. Hi. The deemed beauty, thank you. I'm a friend, I think." The man narrowed his eyes, apparently deep in concentration as he studied her, gaze lingering just enough not to be considered lecherous before he returned his attention to the lump on the ground. Still recovering from being assaulted by a phone.

"Nice to meetcha Sakura! I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I own this bookstore. This teme here is supposed to be my manager but he likes to slack off a lot." Sakura smiled as Sasuke threw a dirty glare at Naruto. He rose from the ground, shifting as he rearranged his jeans, tucking the book beneath his arm. She could see the deep layers of friendship attached to the two of them.

"Hn." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, sighing acutely. Sakura could see that he was about to leave. His body was turned slightly away from her. His frame was tense. Aggravation lined his expression.

And honestly she didn't want him to just yet.

She hadn't been able to actually talk to him and uncover his intentions. After all he had been the one to invite her here. Nor had he called her - though she could see where that would be a problem. Intense stalking methods would have to be planned for him to of achieved her number, or found the building to the residence she inhabited.

"Nice to meet you too. Um. Would you mind if I asked Sasuke something real quick before you send him back to work? I promise not to be long. Then you can steer him into the direction of his torture." Naruto's face scrunched with laughter, his eyes beaming as he chuckled. "Sure thing, Sakura!" He nodded his consent. And before he walked away he fixated Sasuke with a sneaky grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his gaze fastening back on her. Crap. She forgot what she had wanted to ask him. She hadn't even really devised a speech before she had come inside, anyway. She didn't think he would've been working today. Plus she didn't believe she actually was going to see him again, what with her being so busy. She wanted to ask him on another date. But oh god. What if he said no? What if this was all a ploy to mess with her head? He was surely cunning. Could certainly pull a trick like that off.

She realized she was lost in her thoughts when an incredulous look briefly flickered over his face. He coughed to hide the smirk that always tried to appear when he was in her vicinity.

"Oh. Right. You see, I was wondering perchance if you'd like to grab some dinner tonight? Or tomorrow. Whatever works, but it has to fit my schedule." Growing a bit unnerved by his staring and the fact he wasn't uttering any syllables she glowered at him.

He simply nodded, a small smirk peeking at the corners of his lips as he turned away from her to head back to work.

Stupid idiot. Who ruined books. And didn't clarify a time or place to eat at.

She felt her heart skip a beat. So, to escape inevitably what was about to occur (the unwanted cracking of a huge smile on her face) - she then rushed towards the door.

But. She paused.

She had to leave him with some indication of details.

Rummaging in her purse she managed to find a napkin, not caring if it had been used or not, along with a pen. Taking a few minutes, scraping the pen against the fabric of the napkin to get the ink out, she only happened to rip the paper slightly and the pen released minimal ink.

Sighing, she wrote out her number with a note demanding he call her at a suitable break time to discuss what was going to happen.

As she made her way towards the front door, she almost walked into Naruto who appeared as if he was waiting for someone. He was nervously shuffling around, his orange van sneakers squeaking against the wooded flooring.

He looked up and noticed her walking slowly in his direction. His face burst into this vast white teethed smile, his blue eyes crinkling. "Sakuraaa," He dragged out her name and she laughed softly. "How'd you like the bookstore?"

"It was great, I hope I can come back sometime soon. Can I ask you for a favor?" Her fingertips pushed back strands of her pink hair as her free hand reached out to grab the door handle.

"Of course! Anything for Sasuke-teme's friend. Whatcha need?" She reached into her purse and outstretched the partly torn napkin with Sasuke's name etched on the front into Naruto's now extended palm.

"Could you please give this to Sasuke? I'd really appreciate it."

"Ooh. A love letter?" Sakura laughed as she stepped outside, holding the door open to give Naruto a last thankful smile.

"Something like that. Thank you." She headed out of the shop.

Naruto's lingering wave could be seen in her peripheral vision as she struggled not to skip down the sidewalk.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"Forehead. You're killing me here. You aren't honestly going on a date wearing that?" Ino's disapproval wasn't hard to miss. It laced her words completely. Her hands were currently fixated on her hips, her cornflower eyes wide in disbelief as she watched a kneeling Sakura riffling through her closet for something to wear later that night.

Watched her hands halting on a choice of a ruffled dark blue top.

He hadn't called yet.

It had been exactly five hours, twenty three minutes, and six seconds since she had left the bookstore.

Not that she had kept count of the time.

"Well at this point I'm not going on a date, Piglette. So I have no idea hypothetically what I would wear if said date were to happen on this planned evening." Ino scoffed, slumping down beside her to help peruse the items in the deep confines of her closet.

"Oh hush. It's happening. He'll call. Sitting at the table staring at the phone just waiting for a call isn't helping the matter though."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Ino laughed at her, Sakura smiling in response as she watched her go through each item, deciding what would be suitable for her.

"You could wear that dress you wore on the date with the-coworker-who-shall-not-be-named. That way it'll erase every ugly memory you associated it with that night. I'll even help you with your hair and make-up. You can borrow a pair of my heels. I'll make you so pretty he won't know what to do with himself."

"You just anticipate things like this to happen, don't you?"

"Well, duh. What else are best friends for?"

"Fine. Just...keep the phone away from me."

_'_

_'_

_'_

After twenty minutes of struggling when it dawned on Sakura that she had forgotten where she tossed the dress - of course after she had gotten rid of the wine stains - she had finally found it stuffed in the pull out dresser drawer. A dresser stashed in her closet for things she didn't plan on wearing again in the approaching days.

Ino had left to browse around the kitchen, hoping to find something in their fridge to eat for a late lunch. After Sakura had returned from the bookstore, she had walked in to see Ino curled up on the couch watching cartoons. She assumed Ino had left her mother in charge of the flower shop that morning and that maybe she had a dance session in the evening. She just didn't question her friends' work schedule - it always fluctuated.

She could hear her grumbling about stupid carbs, and how food was stupid, and that she missed Kiba. And Kiba was stupid.

Ah, Kiba.

Sakura knew he was completely in love with Ino. He just had a really hard time expressing it, due to his womanizing nature and Inos' flirtatious behavior. And she knew Ino loved him. They had been this weird thing for several years, years beyond when she had met her. But she had known this girl long enough to realize she was afraid of having her heart broken. Of being rejected.

She understood, and that was why she had been planning for weeks to go down and see Kiba at the auto shop. She had just wanted to wait for the right opportunity, because she knew it was never good to meddle in other people's love affairs. This had been going on for a while though, and she knew they'd both be happier if they just took the time to tell each other.

As Ino loved to express though - people were stupid.

She smoothed out the choice dress for the maybe planned date, her fingertips grazing over the material. Wanting to choose a pair of Ino's shoes herself knowing the woman would pick an outrageous sized heel she would kill herself walking in - she was distracted by the shrill sound of the house phone ringing.

The phone that never rang much since they both used cell phones and it was only for dire circumstances, such as a stray number for people they wanted to evade where they could easily just delete the messages and forget about them.

She rushed out of her room, making a grab for the phone on the center of the kitchen island counter before Ino could even turn around to grab it herself. She stuck her tongue out as Ino huffed in irritation, slamming the fridge door shut to direct her full attention to the conversation about to unfurl.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly, her heart hammering in anticipation for his voice on the other side of the line.

"Er. Hey Sak'. I was wondering if anything happened with Mr. Mysterious. I hadn't heard from you later that day and I'm surprised Ms. Piggy hasn't called with any deets." Her heart almost seemed to explode as she heard Tenten's voice flood the earpiece.

"No - not yet, Tenny. I'm waiting for him to call actually, I asked him out on a date tonight - "

"You asked him. Out on a date. That seems a bit backwards."

Sakura laughed. "I know, it wasn't planned. Do you want to come over tonight, though? We could plan a sleepover with the girls. Even if I do go out on the date, Piglette will surely have me on a curfew."

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll contact everyone to make plans, bring snacks, and their sharp tongues of interrogation. Tell Ino to let me know if he calls! Oh, and get him to pick you up so she can play the overprotective Dad card." After a bit of small talk, Sakura laughing often, she hung up the phone to see Ino's wide cerulean eyes peering at her creepily from across the counter.

"Ten' gave me permission to play Dad?"

"Yes, and everyone's coming over later to hear about this probably not happening event."

"SCORE." She flailed around the kitchen happily before re-opening the fridge.

As Sakura placed down the phone momentarily on the counter, she froze as it rang again. Ino glanced in her direction and smirked. Assuming it was Tenten again, perhaps having forgotten something or wanting to ask what to bring later - she placed the phone back up to her ear, pressing the green button to talk.

"This is Sakura." Her breath hitched when she heard his voice flood the receiver and pour into her ear.

"Got your note. Accidentally called an old man who talked my ear off about there not being a Sakura in the premises and me being a sucker for being given the wrong number. I mistakenly typed in a wrong digit."

"I'm glad you realized your mistake. Wouldn't want you thinking I rapidly aged and changed my gender just to fool you."

"Detrimental, surely." She laughed softly, and heard him pause for a moment. Puzzlement flickered across her face as she heard scuffling in the background and a muffled "_Gerr'off teme, I want to see you blush when you accept Sakuraaaa's proposal!". _

She covered her mouth to try and disguise her choking laugh as she heard the sound of wood scraping against wood and the sound of something being smacked. Probably Naruto for wanting to listen in.

"Sorry. The dobe."

"Oh yes. The dobe, I completely understand what that means." She could almost see his face scrunch in irritation at her teasing.

"Means dead last. Term of endearment I suppose for the idiot. You're getting off topic."

"Right, my apologies, sir. I'll start over, redirect myself. Hello, Sasuke, man who has captivated my attention. Would you like to so humbly accept my offered invitation to dine with me tonight? I hope six o'clock works for you. I have a place in mind - " He cut her off. Abruptly.

"I already made a reservation. I'll pick you up at six." The line went dead.

Sakura hung up the phone and relaid the conversation to Ino who had plopped herself on the kitchen counter, watching the ranging expressions trickling across Sakura's face during their conversation.

"Ha. Told you he'd call. Let's go get you ready."

_'_

_'_

_'_

She could hear Ino shrieking in the her bedroom, hardly trying to contain her excitement.

It was about five fourty-five in the evening and Sakura was all dressed up, sitting on the couch positioned beneath the bay window in their rather large living room. A tan clutch purse perched on the cushion beside her. A white fleece coat hanging along the back of the couch. White heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles were currently resting on the surface of the coffee table positioned between the couch she was sitting on and the couch across from her.

The television was on, the volume very low as it related what the weather would be like for the night. Her attention was elsewhere. Her mind was more focused on trying not to make a fool out of herself this evening because of nerves. Though she had no reason to be nervous.

Everything was planned.

After her phone call with Sasuke, Naruto had actually called her back asking the whereabouts of her house for Sasuke had claimed he was too busy and couldn't bother calling back to ask. Naruto had made the comment he was just embarrassed and too full of pride to admit it.

Ino had consequently dragged her into her bedroom to start the preparations. It took a good forty minutes if she had been counting. Ino was more of a mess than she was. Running about trying to find the right shades of eyeshadow. Crawling beneath her bed for the extra bag of eyeliner pencils she had been to lazy to place on her vanity counter.

Though Sakura had to agree it had been worth it in the end; all the extra effort.

She felt pretty.

Ino chastised her saying she looked absolutely stunning and Sasuke would "shit his pants" when he reached their doorstep to whisk her away for a romantic evenfall.

Since she had straightened her hair after her shower that morning, Ino had left it as so, simply braiding the sides into a side bun. Her bangs were brushed out to rest along the right of her forehead above her eyebrow - slightly wavy from having been put in a braid earlier.

Her cream dress was freshly pressed, no wine stains in sight. The sparkles glittered in the basking of the overhead lighting. Her fingertips hastily fiddled with a silver charm bracelet winded along her left wrist.

She resisted the urge to smudge the barely-there gold eyeshadow. Ino had delicately winged the black eyeliner on the upper corners of her eyelashes. Creating a smoky effect when met with the corners of the bottom lashes being decked with black eyeliner. Thick black mascara that really elongated her fair eyelashes.

Pale glossy pink lip gloss that almost matched the natural color of her lips. It was sticky. She had realized that when she had to reapply it. She had gone to brush her teeth and encountered that fiasco of a messed up toothbrush and fingers coated with the residue of the lip gloss.

All in all - she was slightly exhausted from the preparations.

However, she had to admit she liked what Ino had done.

Now she was sitting. Waiting. Thinking. Devising an escape plan.

This would be their second date. Well she would count it as their official first date. Her objective for the evening was to uncover all she could about this enigma called Sasuke.

She wouldn't be the only one talking this evening. Even if it meant she had to force open his mouth - though that was the drastic back up plan.

Continuing to fiddle with her hands, she unceasingly glanced at the clock fixated above the entrance to the hallway. Resisting the urge to chew on the corner of her bottom lip - didn't want to have to reapply the stupid lip gloss.

She could hear Ino approaching from the depths of her bedroom, about to sit down beside her when the door was knocked upon.

Her eyes met Ino's. There was no way she could let her answer the door, she'd berate Sasuke with a million questions and ruin the date before it even started. Honestly. She needed new friends. Ino was going to be the death of her.

Standing up briskly, she raced towards the door - almost running into it as she opened it. Then again she almost fell down the stone stairs as she took one look at Sasuke and slammed the door shut.

Ino burst out laughing.

It took her a second to perceive what she had done.

Feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, she reopened the door to see Sasuke leaning against the door-frame. His dark eyes crinkled with obvious knowledge of the fact she found him alluring.

Black turtleneck sweater - covered with a firm black leather jacket and familiar royal blue scarf.

His dark jeans were fitting, leading to black dress shoes.

His dark hair was pushed back neatly, a few loose pieces sticking to his forehead as she had seen the day she noticed him sitting in the booth, alone. Caught up in the passions of his sketches.

He outstretched a gloved hand towards her, tilting his head towards the dark car parked a few paces away on the curb, "Shall we? Or would you like to close the door again first?"

"It was the wind." His entertained nod suggested he knew it wasn't, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Gesturing for Ino to quickly grab the things on the sofa, she fixated her shoes to her feet, tossing her sweater over her arm and clutching her purse. She placed her hand in his palm.

But before he could take her away from the prying eyes of her bestfriend - Ino of course had to intervene.

"Have her home before midnight! And don't do anything funny, mister!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sakura wanted to curl into the bushes out of the sheer slivers of abash that shrouded over her. Ino placed a hand on her hip and wouldn't close the door until Sasuke had carefully pulled her away from her home and towards his car. He opened the door and allowed her to situate herself in the passengers seat before he made a move to the other side.

Momentarily rolling down the window, Sakura tossed a glare at Ino and made frantic gestures for her to go away. Ino complied but not before smirking at her and blowing kisses. She quickly pressed the button for the window to close back up when Sasuke slipped himself into the drivers' seat.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Clever response.

"You aren't taking me to a dumpster to eat day old donuts while we watch starve-ridden animals scavenge through the clutter of litter on the ground are you? I think we should save that for another date."

He put his key into the ignition, blasting a onslaught of warm air into her face. Turning the knob to lower the amount of force, he chuckled.

"Aa. Another date, eager aren't we?"

"Just clarifying. Wouldn't want you to get your priorities messed up. That kind of romantic date should be saved for someone you really care for."

"Just be quiet. When we get there, you will know. Be patient."

Sakura leaned back in the cushioned seat of his car, occasionally glancing at him through her peripheral vision as he pulled away from the curb and drove to his destination. She hoped she could contain herself.

He cleaned up very well.

_'_

_'_

_'_

Her first thought when she stepped out of the car was that she was way too under dressed.

The restaurant looked like a hotel in some extravagant country that she would never step foot in. Large shiny glass windows, a huge sign with carved marble figures hanging on the sides.

Seriously.

She figured she was going to have to take out a loan just to pay for the appetizer. Surely this kind of restaurant was way too expensive. Gaping like a fish, her eyes wanted to fall out of their sockets.

She barely heard Sasuke calling her name beside her.

" - ura. Sakura."

"Yes?" She answered, still acclaiming the place with her eyes.

"That's the hotel I'm staying at. The restaurant is behind it." What. Come again. He _lived _here? Right. Well at least she was on point with the fact she had thought it was a hotel. She had been right of course.

Though it was hard to tell since the sign was in some foreign language she hadn't bothered to read.

Hearing Sasuke chuckle to himself beside her, she allowed him to practically tug her alongside him as he walked alongside the four foot black iron gate towards the back of the hotel.

"I knew it," She gushed as she regained her composure, noticing the dumpsters lining the sides of the hotel. A few overhanging lanterns basking the asphalt in a rich golden-brown glow. "You are taking me to a dumpster. Very classy, sir."

"As I said before, no. The restaurant is behind the hotel. We are by the side right now." Sakura closed her mouth, wanting to riposte but she knew Sasuke had a quick tongue and an ever quicker retort.

Shivering slightly due the bitter cold of the night, her viridescent eyes watched his frame as he walked. Broad shoulders slumped slightly due to his heavy leather jacket. His dusky hair glinting with streaks of dark cobalt. His grip on her wrist was warm. She could feel the hard calluses on his fingertips - the cause of too much drawing. And presumably from writing since she had seen the way his pen darted.

Although his expression was blank, she could see faint laugh lines. The almost gone dark circles beneath his eyelids. The slight curve to his long and dark eyelashes. His thin lips not at all chapped as she might have expected them to be. The trace of faint stubble he still hadn't bothered to shave.

Before she could continue her monologue inside her head of the details below his face, he halted in front of a small Italian bistro. Small iron wicker bistro tables were outside the restaurant, draped with red and white checkered table cloths. Glass candles were placed in the centers of each table, along with a single red orchid. A string of white lights strung from light post to light post. She could see the restaurant was crowded with people inside. A few inhabited the outside tables - a few couples. One or two families with tiny children.

"Would you prefer inside, or outside? If it's cold we can always move."

"Outside is fine." She mumbled, astonished she had never noticed this place before. It was beautiful.

He led her towards a table in the corner, beneath a lamppost. She deduced it was probably because she would be warmer beneath the light. He must have realized her coat wasn't very thick.

Pulling out her chair, she sat down in the seat and he sat across from her, his back towards the throng of citizens enjoying their dinners or waiting to order. He leaned forward, his hands clasping together, his elbows digging into the cloth.

She could see tiny flecks of dark blue and gold in his eyes as the light refracted onto them.

"You look nice." Sakura watched him nervously state, feeling one of his legs tapping beneath the table, causing it to vibrate slightly.

"Thank you, you look nice as well."

"I mean..." He seemed to be struggling with his words and she reached a hand over to lightly place it over top his own.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I understand." He seemed to frown, apparently not liking the response she gave but he deserted whatever he was going to respond with as a waiter approached them, asking what they wanted to drink.

They ordered a bottle of white wine - it had been red that had tried to molest her dress the last time, anyway. She was peering down at the menu, browsing at her options as his deep voice broke the peaceful silence.

"Sakura - no. You don't look nice - " Her eyes widened at the insult that slipped out of his lips and he rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair. "Aa. You look...superlative." Sakura felt her lips arch and a splutter of laughter slip past her lips. A breathy, light laugh that she noticed his lips part at.

"Well, thank you. I'll take that as your closest effort to calling me beautiful, yes? You didn't need to struggle to get it out, stupid."

"Aa."

She made a pfft'ing sound of release as she tried to control her laughter. He had seemed to be struggling more than a minute to gather the right words to call her something more than nice. It amused her - and caused her chest to tighten with adoration - to know he was trying.

He was really trying.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"College?" Her fork wound up strands of the steaming white angel hair pasta smeared over the whole expanse of her plate, doused in marinara sauce.

They had swiftly gone through a battle and a half of wine. The pit of her stomach was filled with such a warmth that she knew if she drank any more wine she wouldn't be able to control herself from dragging him into her apartment.

She had more class than that - but he was incredibly heart wrenching and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

He took a moment to chew the piece of steak he had placed into his mouth before he answered. She had been grilling him with questions the majority of the dinner. It was like playing twenty-questions except she barely gave up answers about herself.

"Oto. Acquired a bachelor degree in Engineering and a master's in English. A minor's degree in art."

"Whoa, multi-talented. Very impressive." She had crossed one of her legs over the other.

"You know the whole point of a date is for both individuals to learn about each other?"

"You know that didn't happen the last time, right?"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me, sir. I will leave right now!"

"Without dessert?"

"I'll take it with me!" He released a heavy chuckle and she smiled warmly.

If she was going to be honest with herself, she would say their date was going extremely well. She hadn't dumped any wine on herself. The food was exquisite. Sasuke was actually answering her barrage of questions. Customers around them weren't irritating or a disturbance. The whole environment was impressive. She was simply enthralled.

"Family?" His sudden question caught her off guard.

Oh Kami. The family inquisition. An apprehensive laugh slipped past her lips and a silence filled their once chatty atmosphere. He let them bask in silence as he watched her grapple with her thoughts.

"My mother passed away when I was four. My father suffered from depression and departed shortly after. I lived with my aunt Tsunade for the longest time - so I consider her as my mother. Ino, the crazy best friend you met who is probably counting down the time until I get back home, I see as my sister. How about you?" She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swilled a surplus of surrounding air.

"My parents - excessive mother who babies me a bit too much. Strict father. Older brother who isn't around much but we still talk from time to time." Sakura felt something stir in the crevices of her heart. This was the first time somebody hadn't stared at her with pity etched in the depths of their pupils. It was the first time that someone hadn't apologized for something they had no control over.

She found him refreshing.

The fact that he simply answered her question, no obvious pity dancing in the depths of his eyes - though he didn't really give off much expression to begin with. She appreciated that he didn't say sorry.

She had encountered enough condolences in her life to build a bridge with all the jars of quarters.

They finished the rest of their dinner, a few more questions being asked - favorite color, how long had he known Naruto, how long had she known that crazy overprotective harpy.

And then.

The waiter returned with a black book filled with their check.

Sakura reached for it but snagged her hand back when Sasuke gripped it firmly in his own. Her eyes were gaping as he shook his head.

"No."

"Um. Yes?"

"No, stupid. I'm paying."

"What? How is that fair? You payed the last time."

"So. Pre-first date. This is the actual first date."

"You're insane. That makes no sense - give me the bill, Sasuke."

"Absolutely not."

He released her hand when he affirmed it was safe to do so, and he placed his credit card inside. He waited until the waiter returned to hand it to him, whispering to the man. When the waiter departed, he stood, staring at her.

She assumed it was because he was waiting for her to get up.

Standing up, she pushed back her chair, moving it beneath the table as he situated himself beside her. He draped his leather jacket over her shoulders, keeping his hand just barely against her waist. It was as though he didn't quite want to make contact with her. Yet he wanted to keep his hand there so she was kept close to him. She didn't complain.

"I want to show you something." He began to lead her back towards the entrance of his hotel.

"Is it the inside of that dumpster?"

He simply shook his head.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"What are you, a historian? Hello, books, I think you seem to have misplaced the original design of this apartment."

Sasuke had taken her back to his apartment.

She assumed it was to show her his collection of comic books. Not the inside of his pants, as she knew Ino would be suggesting.

She wasn't going to lie - she was a bit flustered. Still having her arms shoved through the sleeves of his leather jacket, inhaling his scent every time his gaze was turned away from her. He had deserted her in the living room - having escaped into what she assumed was the depths of his bedroom.

His whole place was covered with books. Books, bookshelves, wall hangings depicting book covers and an array of different paintings.

Although his color scheme seemed to be lacking - all dull blends of morbid gray and slate blue, the colors of the book spines and paintings replenished fragments of color. His apartment also seemed to be huge. She could tell from the hallway there were an assortment of rooms. And closets. Had to be. The hotel had to be a few stories high, it certainly looked grand enough.

She fidgeted. He had been gone for a while.

"Sasuke?" She called out. "Did your books swallow you up?" He returned, ruffling his hair and blinking at her wit.

"Here." Was all he said as he handed her the sketchbook she had seen him drawing in at Buns and Beans. "Open it when you get home. Alone."

"Kinky - "

"Sakura." She laughed at his exasperated glare, nodding in confirmation as they retreated from his apartment. He had muttered aggravatingly that he had a curfew to meet. Wouldn't want to face Ino's wrath.

_'_

'

'

They stood together outside her apartment door. His jacket was still cast over her shoulders. Her hands nervously clutched together, her own coat in her hands, her purse tucked inside the coat pocket.

Ino had left the light on, dousing the both of them in an orange hue.

Sasuke had his sketchbook in his arms, holding onto it as he glanced down at her.

"I had a really nice time with you."

"Aa." Sakura took this as his signature word for yes, or for anything he agreed with.

Her heels scraped lightly against the ground as she shifted slightly, trying to think of something to say. She watched as he tucked the sketchbook beneath his arm, one of his hands pressing against her waist. A daring feat he hadn't finished accomplishing earlier.

The other reached forward to cup her left cheek. He lifted her face slightly, his dusky eyes peering.

"I'll call you." He muttered as he pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered a few inches away from her forehead as he watched the splash of crimson spread across her cheekbones and tips of her ears.

And before she could process anything, the pad of his thumb traced across her lips, wiping away the remaining lips gloss. He whispered in her ear "I'd prefer to kiss you without this," and he walked away from her.

She was left standing at her doorstep, still wearing his jacket with his sketchbook now held in her hands, dumbfounded.

Damn lip gloss.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"Sakura, would you hurry up? All the popcorn will be gone by the time you get your butt down here."

"Hold on - I'll be there in a minute."

After Sasuke had left it had taken her a few minutes to try and regain the processes of her functioning brain.

She had slipped inside, into her room to change into much wanted pajamas.

Cleaned the makeup off of her face.

And was now sitting on her red comforter, flipping through the pages of his sketchbook. Dozens upon dozens of drawings attacked her eyesight. A myriad of flowers all heavily detailed, some colored with the colored pastels. Others just created with black and white.

He had drawn Buns and Beans, even drawn the restaurant they had gone to. Had drew the outside and the inside of the bookstore he worked at. She found herself infatuated with his sketches. She couldn't stop staring at them.

Just as she was about done, Hinata appeared in her doorway, a shy smile on her face.

"S-Sorry Sakura...Ino wanted me to um f-fetch you. What are you d-doing?"

The sound of Karin fighting with Ino reached her ears from downstairs. She could hear their usual screaming contest for the remote. She assumed Tenten was baking something for later.

None of that mattered though.

She felt her heart clenching way too tightly. The corners of her eyes were brimming with tears that weren't quite ready to drip down her face - she didn't want to smear his artwork.

"Just looking, sorry. I'm coming."

She placed down the sketchbook, and headed downstairs with Hinata for an undoubtedly full night of questioning and laughs. She wiped her eyes as she tried not to think about the sketch she had stopped on.

It had apparently been his depiction of her when she had opened the door for their date.

He must have drawn in it when he had disappeared into the depths of his apartment.

She couldn't believe that was how she had appeared to him.

And written in the top corner with black ink was the thing that had made her so emotional.

_'There weren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe how breathtaking you were tonight. I'd like this back, actually.' _

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Naruto.<em>

_This was longer than I expected._

_Hope you enjoyed(:_

_Excuse the typos. _


	3. III - Call

**_Ink and Pastels:_**

_III. Call._

_"You're my beautiful everything." She tried to reach out to him. To stop him from leaving. But he wouldn't turn around. He kept walking, each step a crack in her lungs._

_'_

_'_

_'_

It was raining.

A jarring downpour.

The whole ambiance of the city was blurry, the sky a jejune charcoal.

Clouds were flattened, inky wisps.

A tangy sandalwood scent swarmed the streets, mixed with swirls of cinnamon.

Leaves careened down towards the asphalt and sidewalks, grazing the puddles and deteriorating slowly as they sunk into the water.

A chilly gale had picked up during the night, rapidly increasing the feelings of autumn. Thanksgiving was surely to be approaching in a few weeks.

Sakura sat on the cushioned ledge of her windowsill, located beneath the bay window in her living room. Her socked feet were tucked in a crossed fashion, her incandescent beryl green eyes staring out at the morbid day.

Her mind was still buzzing over the events that had occurred last night with Sasuke. Her heart still beat uncontrollably against her ribcage at the contents of his sketchbook and the fact that he had drawn her. She wondered if he drew her a lot. She hadn't had much more time to go through his sketches because her whole night had been overtaken by the girls.

Demanding to know every thing that had happened on her date.

Every word they had uttered to each other.

She hadn't told them everything; especially the part about the sketchbook and going to his apartment. She wasn't ready to reveal that until she got to know him a bit better. She didn't want her friends reading anything more into the situation.

She felt exhausted. She didn't think she had even gotten much sleep. Considering they had all stayed up the majority of the night, talking, catching up.

Her red coated fingernails were wrapped around a mug of coffee - extra cream and sugar. Her hair was all messy and pulled up into a disheveled bun. An untouched plate of toast with a side of scrambled eggs lay uneaten beside her on the cushion.

Her red sweatpants rode up slightly, rising above her ankles. She leaned back against the wall beside her, the black long sleeved shirt she was wearing bunching up at the ends. The large television was running once more on a low volume, some cartoon she didn't recognize was on. A snort reached her ears, her eyes flickering towards the three girls sleeping on the floor, all wrapped in an accumulation of pillows and blankets. She yawned lightly, smiling faintly as she noticed Karin rolling around on the floor in her sleep, muttering about deadlines and research.

Shuffling attracted her attention. Ino emerged from the stairs, scratching the tangled blob of her blonde hair. She blinked sleepy blue eyes at Sakura, making her way over towards her.

Perching beside her, she took it upon herself to eat the plate of food Sakura had made for herself.

"Morning, Forehead. Get any sleep?" Ino munched on a piece of toast.

"Not much." Her mind had been a bit preoccupied with infiltrating thoughts of his lips pressing against her forehead. The rough scratch of his stubble against her skin. The warmth of his breath as it blew into her face - he had even smelled as wonderful as he looked. Lingering hints of grape from the wine, and sniffs of cologne she hadn't noticed prior. The stopping of her own breath when his thumb had brushed across her lips.

He was trying to kill her.

That was what she deduced from the situation.

She had just met him not too long ago.

And already she found her mind clouded with the things he did. The words they had shared. He was unlike anyone she had interacted with before; and it partly frightened her. He was slowly hobbling his way into her life and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I think I'm scared, Ino." Ino paused, placing down the fork swaddled with eggs she was about to shove into her mouth. Cornflower eyes stared at her, imploring and a smile materialized onto her face.

"There's no need to be, Sakura."

"But I just met him. I hardly know anything about him, what if this doesn't work out? What if - what if this goes further than what we both anticipate? What if this only morphs into us going on these dates? I'm frightened. Everything he does intrigues me."

"So. Sometimes all it takes is one meeting. Keep in mind he doesn't know much about you either. It's a work in progress. Stop freaking out, Forehead. There is no need for you to be scared when I'm sure this is as new to him as it is to you. You captivate him as well. You should have seen the way he looked at you," She ran a hand through her convoluted hair, her own eyes staring at the dreary Konoha. "Besides. This is just the beginning."

Sakura pulled her knees up to press against her chest.

"How did he look at me?" She murmured against the fabric of her sweatpants. Her roommate resumed eating the eggs she had put down after reassuring Sakura she was practically crazy for already thinking like a pessimist.

"Like time ceased."

_'_

_'_

_'_

Everyone had left.

Ino went to work. An early morning shift at the flower shop.

Karin had departed, muttering about having to head into work early to finish a difficult case she was fighting against.

Hinata excused herself to grade a slipshod of artwork her students had given her for the impending holiday of Thanksgiving that was rapidly approaching. She had claimed she had accumulated a large stack over the week.

Tenten left to open her business after she had invited herself to a large breakfast - courtesy of the ingredients from Sakura and Ino's fridge. She made it. But situated herself at the island counter and munched happily.

Sakura didn't feel particularly in the mood to making a dent in the stack of homework that was sitting on the desk in her bedroom. All things for her internship at the hospital that was due when she returned in a few days.

She had no plans.

Well.

Except the planned time period she had scheduled into her busy life where she would wonder when Sasuke would call. If he would call.

Her eyes wandered to gallivant outside the window she had returned back to after a brief shower. Rain boots trudged through the water slicked streets. Cars roamed slowly down the yellow solid line marked asphalt. Umbrellas opened up against the precipitation.

Her fingers rubbed against her black leggings. Her hands hidden by the sleeves of her mint green sweater. Hair still damp, she twisted it up into a side bun, her bangs framing the right side of her forehead, swooshed slightly from her fingers having pushed it to the side a bit too much.

She began to wonder what Sasuke was doing.

As the rain continued to fall, casting droplets to splatter the pane of glass she was staring out of.

Wondered if he had to work at the bookstore - she had forgotten to ask him for his schedule, since she was too preoccupied with asking about other aspects in his life.

The trees slightly swayed with the impact of the wind pressing against the branches. A rough scratch reverberated in her ears due to a long branch of the tree raking against the brick of the exterior wall.

Or maybe perhaps he was curled up in his apartment reading a book, since the weather didn't exactly permit the ability to read outside. It was still raining bucket loads. Covering the streets with puddles. Dampening the civilians running about.

She wondered most of all if he was thinking about her.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"Get up, Forehead. We're going out."

"What?"

"You've been lounging around all day - and don't deny it, I know you. Waiting for Sasuke to call you. We're going out."

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh, nestling her head into her arm, pressing her face against the sleeve of her sweater. Going out with Ino meant getting dressed up. It meant walking in heels and outfits that were way too uncomfortable. Outfits that weren't suitable for this cold, rainy, weather.

"It's raining. It's dark. I don't feel like getting dressed up."

"Too bad. And they developed raincoats for a reason. Get up before I call Karin."

Grumbling under her breath, Sakura slipped off the couch where she had curled herself up on the cushion - watching a Halloween movie marathon all day.

She hadn't gotten anything productive done.

Except some laundry.

Ino had returned after her shift at six o'clock and was demanding they go out.

More than likely to Anko's bar. Where she would have to be designated driver because Ino would drink herself silly.

She sighed as she trudged up the stairs to find something that Ino would approve of.

A few minutes later, Ino was coming into her room to see what she had decided on wearing.

Sakura tugged the short black dress down that slid up a bit higher than she liked on her thighs. To solve the inevitable problem of being cold she had pulled black tights on underneath. Three inch black heels that had shiny bows.

"Satisfied?" She asked as Ino clasped her hands together happily.

Ino loved going out. Dressing up.

She had decided on wearing a short dark purple cocktail dress with a plunging neckline encrusted with shiny little diamonds. Her matching purple pumps were a few inches too high for Sakura's taste. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek and high ponytail, her makeup extremely thick - winged eyeliner, thick black mascara and shimmering purple eye-shadow.

Sakura had opted for braiding her hair on both sides and let it meet in the back with a sparkly black clip with little green stones. Minimal makeup. Thin line of shimmering gold eye-shadow and a light layer of black mascara on her eyelashes.

"Perfect, let's go. We can go eat an Tenny's afterwards."

It always seemed that when Ino dragged Sakura out to a night of drinking and dancing, that Kiba somehow seemed to inhabit that same bar. The two would leave together, Kiba promising to take care of the inebriated blonde, and Sakura would be left to head home alone - or to eat at Tenten's shop with her food as company.

It didn't bother her. Too much.

She loved hanging out with Ino - she just knew when they went out to drink it was because Ino was missing Kiba.

As Ino strutted towards the front door, a dark purple clutch purse tucked under her armpit, Sakura reached to grab some aspirin from the bathroom counter on her way out - shoving it into the depths of her bigger black purse.

She also made sure to grab a thick black coat for herself and a mint green raincoat that Ino had splurged on for her at some random shopping excursion. Ino had her blue raincoat slung over her shoulder.

It was going to be a long night as well.

_'_

_'_

_'_

It smelled.

Of sweat and tossed integrity.

Sakura was bored.

She was perched on the bar stool, swirling the white straw that inhabited the glass filled with some fruity pink drink she couldn't pronounce the name of.

Anko loved to create weird drinks and name them things people couldn't say for the life of them. It amused her to see all the drunkards try to order.

It was her fourth drink.

She was starting to get this warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. A warning that she shouldn't really be drinking anything else.

Ino was on the dance floor.

A martini clasped in the grip of her right hand, sloshing towards the ground every few seconds.

Dancing like there would be no tomorrow. Hair swinging around her like a whip. Her cornflower blue eyes shimmering from light intoxication and the pure rush she was getting from having the eyes of every lecher on her.

True enough though - Kiba was leaning against a nearby wall in a fierce and protective stance, his leather jacket clad arms crossed across his chest. His dark chocolate brown eyes watching over her.

Anko wasn't working.

And the bartender was some man named Rock Lee who Sakura thought might have a crush on her - he kept trying to give her drinks on the house, to which she declined.

She was tired.

Her feet were starting to hurt.

She didn't feel like dancing and it was way too hot.

People were constantly bumping into her from time to time, either drunk or from having been pushed.

She stood.

Pulling down the ends of her dress that had risen when she sat down.

She saluted towards Kiba - their signature sign - and he nodded firmly, his eyes still fixated on the dancing blur that was her best friend.

She sighed.

Downing the rest of her drink, and feeling lightheaded in the process, she made her way towards the door. Stumbling just slightly.

"Bye Choji," She called out to the bouncer. who smiled in response with an eager wave. Choji had been a bouncer there for a few years. He had become a pretty good friend of hers - especially since when she usually was dragged here she always brought him a bag of potato chips. She figured he'd get hungry having to stand outside all night.

Her heels clanked against the asphalt.

A light drizzle of rain trickling down from the dark blue sky.

The stars were bright, silver specks that twinkled each time she blinked.

She wrapped her black coat tighter around her shoulders, not really having the energy to slip her arms through the coat sleeves. She had folded up the raincoat and shoved it into her purse. The strap hung on one of her wrists, hitting her arm as she walked.

" - Sakura!" She paused as she thought she heard her name being called.

That was ridiculous.

Ino would be snuggled up in the passengers seat of Kiba's car by now.

There was no way she was calling her name.

"Sakura!" Her name struck through the silence again, and she frowned, glancing over her shoulder to see a mass of faces that were unrecognizable.

She turned back around and as her heeled shoe took a step forward - she gasped as her arm was grabbed. She was about to swing her fist back and sock the person in the face when familiar features came into her line of vision.

He was glistening. His hair speckled with droplets of rain, the bottom ends that were partly curled were dripping water onto the shoulders of his black coat. Black sneakers were caked with mud, dark blue laces woven in between the metallic holes of the shoes. Ends of his pant legs dampened.

His gold scarf was a bright contrast to the peeps of the inky red and black shielded behind the material of his coat. There was a certain uneasy glint in the deep depths of his eyes. Below his bottom eyelashes were small dark circles.

It seemed he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Sasuke?" It took her a long moment to process that he was standing there beside her, his grip on her arm extremely warm.

His shoulders were sagging slightly. She could see he still hadn't shaved - stubble lined the ends of his chin.

She was confused.

"What're you doing here?" She felt a bit disoriented.

"Heading home from the bookstore. Saw you. Why are you walking alone out here? Where's that girl?" Anger lined his features. She fought the urge to laugh. He was _worried _about her. His eyebrows were tightly knitted together, wrinkles forming on his forehead. His lips were stretched in a firm and narrow line.

"Well. I was going to go to Tenny's - but I think it's a bit too late now. Ino's with her boyfriend. She wanted us to go out since I've been cooped up inside all day and well. Here I am. Walking home, grumpy pants." She couldn't resist poking the side of his cheek, smiling as his angry expression didn't fade.

"Hn." Emitting a deep breath, he started to walk, tugging her behind him.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He chose to ignore her. "Taking me back to that dumpster? I think it missed me."

She could feel his hand clench her arm tighter in his grasp - she figured it was because he was trying not to laugh. She was a few paces behind him as he walked, watching the way his free hand was stuffed into the depths of his jean pockets. His tall build. The way his body maneuvered. The curves of his ears when the slight breeze blew back little strands of his hair. The pieces of paper sticking out of his right bottom pocket.

The wind was slowly starting to pick up every few minutes. A hefty gust or two that distorted her hair. Raking her skin with goosebumps. Her teeth vibrated from behind her lips - a light clicking sound harmonious with the tapping of her heels against the ground.

Sasuke was walking briskly - his shoulders tense.

She couldn't quell the nervous tinge in the pit of her stomach.

Or the flutters of happiness that he had appeared out of nowhere.

She didn't have to walk home alone.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"This isn't my apartment."

His apartment was dark.

The rain that had begun to pour again outside right when they had reached the front steps - drenching them - darkened the living room she stood in. She listened to the droplets assault the windows, a heavy sound as the silence encased her.

Sasuke sighed.

He directed her to sit on the couch.

It was black and shaped like the letter L. Situated beneath a window that was decked with white shutters.

A large television screen was up on the wall, surrounded by a large cabinet decked with tons of shelves - a sort of storage containment that covered the majority of that wall. It was filled with movies, CD discs and a plethora of video games.

A gas fireplace was off to the left of the couch where Sasuke was bent down to press the switch that would turn it on.

A yellow-orange glow began to flood the crevices of darkness that filled his apartment, sending flickers of red to dance across his brown carpet.

He turned towards her, placing his large hands on her shoulders, his dark hues peering into circles of virescent.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Not yet." She felt her heart skip a beat at the flecks of red she could see in his pupils.

"I'm making you some tea. Stupid girl."

"I'd beg to differ. I was dragged against my will to Anko's bar. I was bored so why not have a few drinks?"

"You could have stayed home and drank." His voice answered back as he made his way towards his kitchen, tossing his coat on the back of a cushioned brown dining chair. Four of them were tucked underneath a tiny table in the middle of his kitchen. Gray marble counters. A large fridge. Hardwood brown cabinets and cupboards were above his head - perhaps where all his dishes, cutlery and food was stored.

She couldn't fathom was he was being so defiant.

"You don't know Ino. And believe me, I wanted to. I was waiting for your call. But Ino didn't want me lazing about all night too."

He didn't respond. She exhaled sharply, crossing her arms against her chest. The fire was warm.

She began to peel off her coat from her shoulders when Sasuke returned with a small tray. Two steaming mugs, a glass of water, and a plate of cookies was situated on it. He set down the tray on the coffee table a few feet away from her and she blinked when his gaze fixated on her and he seemed to freeze.

"What?" She asked, her voice coming out a bit choked.

He wouldn't stop staring at her.

His gaze slowly trailing down her outfit before sliding back up to her face.

She watched his Adam's apple bob and he walked off into the deeper depths of his hallway. He returned shortly with an over-sized black sweater. "Put this on." His voice sounded a bit strained.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" She asked as she tugged the sweater over her head.

"No. Thank Kami I caught you before you left that bar." Understanding dawned on her. It was her outfit. She had forgotten all about what she had been wearing.

He really had been worried about her.

A smile overtook her face.

_'_

_'_

_'_

Thunder roared outside.

His television was bright in the darkness that surrounded them, except for the faint glow of the fire.

The credits of a movie neither of them particularly cared for was rolling.

She was curled up in the bend of his couch, her heels tossed across the floor. An empty mug of tea was clasped in her two hands.

Glancing over toward the other end of the couch, Sasuke was all stretched out, his face buried on the armrest of the couch. His dark hair fell over his eyes. His chest rose in rhythm to his soft inhaling and exhaling.

His red cardigan was being used as a cardigan - it was pressed against the back of his neck, squished against the armrest. His black tee-shirt had risen slightly up his side.

He was asleep. She could hear the soft snores coming from him.

Reaching forward, she placed her mug down on the surface of the coffee table.

And then slowly inched her way across the space of couch until she reached where he was laying. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she leaned forward a bit.

She gulped.

He was even handsome in his sleep. His long eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones just barely. His hair tickling beneath his nostrils. She could see the grooves in his hair where his fingers had constantly run through it, shoving it back.

Tilting over him, her lips pressed a brief kiss against his cheek.

His eyelids fluttered open suddenly, and he turned his head in her direction.

His lips were mere inches from her own.

Her eyes widened, her heartbeat escalating to an almost painful throbbing.

One of his eyebrows quirked at her close proximity. She felt like she was going to sink into the cracks of his couch cushions.

"Sakura," He began, his dark eyes flickering from her lips to her flashing beryl green eyes. "Are you trying to molest me in my sleep?"

Red blossomed on her cheeks, her lips opening and closing rapidly as she tried to articulate words. Struggling to form a sentence as amusement filled the profundity of his dark eyes. She bent back partly, nervously chewing on the bottom corner of her lip. "I...no, idiot. You had something on your face."

"So your solution instead of wiping it off with your finger is to kiss it?" She could see he was enjoying himself immensely. He had leaned up slightly, the side of his cheek resting in the palm of his hand - as he watched the intricate levels of embarrassment flush across her face.

"I think you're delirious from lack of sleep. There was no kissing. Go back to sleep."

"So you can have your way with me?"

Sakura wanted to scream. Huffing in frustration, she tried to detach herself from the couch. She made a move to stand up - the inclinations of a massive headache appearing - when she felt his hand tug on the fabric of the sweater he had lent her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. It's late, Sasuke."

"It is."

"That means I should leave and get some sleep."

"Let me drive you."

_'_

_'_

_'_

They stood, once again, outside her apartment door.

She was standing, her hand on the door handle, clothed in her own coat, her purse on the shoulder turned inwards towards her front door.

He held his sweater in his hands, the edges of his lips curved upwards as he waiting for her to go inside.

"Wait right there." She disappeared into the dark depths of her house - apparently Ino wasn't coming home tonight.

Sighing, she tossed her purse on the island counter, making her way upstairs. She picked up his leather jacket off the back of her desk chair, hesitating as she also grabbed a hold of his sketchbook.

Heading back towards the door where Sasuke was leaning against the door frame, she extended her arms towards him.

He slung his jacket over his shoulder, tucking the sketchbook under his armpit. His eyes were alight with this warm glint as she nervously leaned awkwardly on her heels.

"Would you stay up a bit longer, Sakura? I didn't have a chance to call you today." A small laugh slipped past her lips as she tucked a braid that had come loose behind her right ear.

"Would be my pleasure."

_'_

_'_

_'_

Sakura was laying on her red comforter, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

The large four-pane windows gazed over the lights of the city that poured into her room, speckling the cream carpet with different shapes and colors. A blend of yellow, blue and flecks of red and brown danced across the perimeter.

Pink hair sprawled around her pillow.

One of her hands rested on the fabric of her heathered dark blue shirt. Her black sweatpants bunching at her ankles.

The phone was pressed against her ear with her other hand.

"You've known Naruto for ten years? That's quite a long time."

"He gets more annoying each day."

"Oh, stop. I know you care for him."

"He keeps me employed."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"I'm tired - can I go to sleep?

"No, I'm still talking." Sakura sighed, a weary smile attacking the edges of her lips.

She leaned on her side, the ear not occupied by the phone pressing against the white pillowcase. Her bright eyes glanced out her window at the night of Konoha. Blinding lights and tall buildings.

"Have you always been interested in drawing?" She tried to fight back a yawn.

"Yes. Ever since I was thirteen. It was an outlet." Her eyes closed for a moment, relishing in the sound of his voice.

"From what?"

"The pain." Her fingertips slipped slightly on the grip of the phone. She rose from where she lay, her hair creating a curtain around her face.

"What do you mean?"

"My past is a bit shaky and lengthy, Sakura."

"Well, I have all night." She could hear his soft chuckle.

"My father has held high expectations for my brother and I ever since we could crawl. Itachi was the one who suffered the brunt of my fathers words and expectations to carry out his dreams. But he wanted different things. He fell in love with a woman named Hana when he was eighteen. Her parents didn't approve of him - he was a m an with no set career path. Hana loved him nonetheless. Our father didn't approve of Itachi's choices, especially Hana. My mother adored her but my father didn't care," Sasuke's voice was bitter.

"I left for college when they had made the decision to move in together. They lived in my apartment for a bit. That was until I returned from college to find out Itachi had left. Deserted Hana. His fiance. He hasn't come back since. He still calls me from time to time to see how I'm doing - often drunk phone calls he never seems to remember. Hana was so wrecked that she ran after him. I haven't the slightest idea if she's found him. Itachi is such a bastard. How could he do that to someone who devoted her whole life to him?" Sakura could his voice shake. She had never imagined Sasuke could become this vulnerable. Or that he could speak so many words.

"I think the blow of losing Itachi mellowed my father. He doesn't care what I do with my life. He only cares that I show up for dinner at my parents place from time to time to please my mother." He quieted down, letting Sakura take a few moments to process his words.

She sat there on her bed, a bit in shock. She had no idea Sasuke had gone through so much - cared that much about his brother to the point that he still talked to him. Even though he had deserted everyone who loved him.

"I think maybe he's just struggling to find himself. That he just wants Hana to be with someone better. Someone her parents approve of. I think he doesn't believe himself worthy of her."

"He's idiotic."

"Love messes with peoples' minds."

"That it does." She felt her heart skip a beat at the way his voice softened. A yawn escaped past her lips as she tried to fight off the desire to go to bed. His soft chuckle reached her ears. "I suppose you should get to bed."

"I should."

"How about I give you my cellphone number so the next time you get dragged out to drink, I'll come with you."

"Why Sasuke, are you asking to get inebriated with me?" She swore she could him muttering about there being no need to drink with intoxicating dresses and stupid pink haired girls who shouldn't go out dressed in such - it could kill people.

"Stupid girl. Get to bed."

"Goodnight Sasuke. Thank you for sharing a part of your life with me. I hope I can learn more about you."

"Aa. Same to you, Sakura. Night." After exchanging cellphone numbers and jotting his own number down on a post it note she had found stuffed in the drawer of her end table she hung up the phone.

She curled underneath her red comforter, tucking herself snug in her white sheets.

Moments before she fell asleep, her mind flashed back to earlier that night when his lips had been mere inches from pressing against her own. She swallowed thickly, trying to quell the heavy pattering of her heart.

She was really glad he had been walking home when she had left the bar.

* * *

><p><em>I rewrote this about five times.<em>

_Kept changing my ideas for this chapter - I have so much in store._

_Still not too satisfied with how it turned out._

_But I hope you enjoyed(:_

_I don't own Naruto. _

_I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this thus far. It really means a lot to me. Makes me realize there are people who actually like this, haha._

_Again - thank you very much. I hope you will continue to read along. _


End file.
